There exist in medicine, surgery and biology, artificial sphincters designed to replace natural sphincters such as those of the bladder or of the anus or to be placed in the natural or artificial ducts of living organisms. Such an artificial sphincter is, for example, described in French Patent Application No. 73, 40939 of Nov. 16, 1973, filed in the name of AGENCE NATIONALE DE VALORISATION DE LA RECHERCHE - ANVAR -; this artificial sphincter is actuated by the displacement of a small volume of fluid, preferably a liquid.
The present invention relates to a control for such an artificial sphincter or the like, which control is implantable in a sub-cutaneous position and can be actuated by pressure, for example, manual or digital, on the skin. More generally, such a control is adapted to control the closing and opening of intra-corporal orifices usually including a sphincter, and to control generally the elimination or the flow of liquid or semi-liquid substances contained in the natural or artificial intra-corporal ducts or cavities.